Schokolade
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Fleur Wesley kann unter Umständen ziemlich wütend werden.


So, wie versprochen ist hier die neue Geschichte.  
Die Idee hätte ich, als ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, was besser ist. (Meine Favoriten findet ihr in der FF) ;)  
Jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst bitte ein kleines Review da.  
Liebe Grüße  
Eure Tali

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört J.K.R. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Schokolade!

"Willst du nicht lieber eingreifen?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder Bill, nachdem er sich soeben unter einem Farbwechselzauber hinweg geduckt hatte. "Glaubst du, dass ich vollkommen verrückt bin?! Ich will weder einen Fluch abbekommen, noch will ich auf der Couch schlafen!", erklärte Bill und schüttelte sich leicht als er an das letzte Mal dachte, wo Fleur ihn auf die Couch verbannt hatte. Er hatte den nächsten Tag ziemliche Rückenschmerzen gehabt. Aber okay...er hatte es verdient gehabt und es war ihm eine Lehre gewesen. Er würde nie wieder etwas über ihre Figur sagen, wenn sie schwanger war!

Die Weasleys, inklusive Harry, Hermione, Tonks und Teddy, standen auf der Wiese vor dem Fuchsbau und beobachteten, wie Fleur Weasley und Remus Lupin gegeneinander kämpften. "Gib end'lisch su, dass isch rescht 'abe!", schrie Fleur, während sie mit einem "Avis" Vögel heraufbeschwor und sie mit einem "Oppugno!" gegen Remus Lupin hetzte. "Niemals! Ich hab recht!", rief der Werwolf, während er einen "Densaugeo" auf sie schickte.

"Bill, jetzt tu doch was!", rief Moly ihrem Ältesten zu. "Und was?!" Bill wusste durchaus, dass man(n) sich nicht mit einer Veela anlegen sollte, besonders wenn diese auch noch schwanger war. "Molly, jetzt beruhige dich!", sagte Arthur Weasley und legte seiner Frau die Hand auf die Schulter. Einer Molly Weasley jedoch zu sagen, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte, hatte etwa den gleichen Effekt, wie das Experiment mit diesen Mentos und Cola, welches Hermione ihnen gezeigt hatte. "ARTHUR WEASLEY! WIE KANNST DU NUR SO RUHIG BLEIBEN?! FLEUR UND REMUS DUELLIEREN SICH HIER WEGEN SO EINEM QUATSCH UND DU SAGST MIR, DASS ICH MICH BERUHIGEN SOLL?!" Arthur Weasley war wirklich verzweifelt als er jetzt seinen Zauberstab hervor holte und seine Frau mit einem "Silencio" belegte. Das würde für ihn sicher noch ein Nachspiel haben, aber was sollte er sonst tun um seine und die Ohren aller anderen Anwesenden zu schützen.

Während Molly also stumm weiter keifte, Arthur seine Frau ignorierte so gut er konnte und die anderen sich immer wieder unter den verschiedensten Zaubern hinweg duckten, welche versehentlich in ihre Richtung flogen, hatte Teddy Lupin seinen Spaß. Der kleine Megamorphmagus trug diesmal nicht seine übliche blaue Haarfarbe. Nein, er spielte eine Art Schiedsrichter, indem er die Farbe seiner Haare der Person anpasste, die den besseren Fluch geschickt hatte. In Teddys Fall ging es natürlich nicht um den Fluch, der mehr konnte, sondern um den der eine schönere Farbe hatte. Und so wandelte sich die Haarfarbe des Einjährigen von silberblond zu einem braun-grau und wieder zurück zu silberblond.  
Seine Mutter fand das Spiel anscheinend ziemlich interessant, denn sie rief den Namen desjenigen laut aus, für den Teddy stimmte.

"Petrificus Totalus!", rief Fleur gerade und schickte den Ganzkörperklammerfluch gegen Lupin, welcher ihn mit einem Protego abwerte und der Fluch dabei erneut in Richtung Zuschauer abprallte. "Furunculs!", rief Lupin und der Fluch flog nur ganz knapp am Kopf der Veela vorbei. "Das wa'gst du nischt!", rief sie und schleuderte ihm einen Flederwichtfluch entgegen, welcher seinen Schutzschild durchbrach und ihn in eine Wolke kleiner Bösewichte mit Fledermausflügeln hüllte. Fleur konnte einen Moment durchatmen, bevor sich der Werwolf auch schon von dem Fluch befreite und erneut auf sie mit Flüchen feuerte.

"Leute...es reicht!", rief Harry schließlich und warf einen Protego zwischen die beiden Streitenden um sie am weiterkämpfen zu hindern. Was er allerdings nicht hatte kommen sehen war, dass sich die beiden jetzt gegen ihn wandten. Und so wurde der Held der magischen Welt von einem "Rictumsempra" und einem Wabbelbeinfluch getroffen, was ihn lachend zu Boden gehen ließ. Kaum dass die Störung beseitigt war, kämpften Remus und Fleur auch schon wieder gegeneinander. Als Remus jetzt jedoch einen Verekelungsfluch auf die Veela schoss, platzte dieser der Kragen. Mit einem Mal begann sie Feuerbälle auf Remus' Schutzschild zu werfen.

"Wusstest du, dass sie das kann?", fragten Fred und George ihren älteren Bruder und klangen dabei ehrfürchtig, beeindruckt und geschockt zugleich. Bill hingegen nickte nur. Er hatte auch schon einmal Bekanntschaft mit Fleur's Feuerbällen gemacht und das war definitiv kein Vergnügen.

Remus Schutzschild gab aufgrund der geballten Veela-Wut nach und Fleur schickte in windeseile einen "Petrificus totalus" hinterher. Der Werwolf kippte nach hinten und Fleur ging auf ihn zu. "Isch 'abe Rescht! Un'd dam'it du das'e nischt verg'isst..." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hexte ihm einen Spuck-Schnecken-Zauber auf den Hals, bevor sie den Ganzkörperklammerfluch löste. "Dam'it das'e kl'ar ist! Knister'erschokol'ade ischt bes'ser als Schokol'ade mit Keks'en!"

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und ging zurück ins Haus. Diesem Werwolf hatte sie es gezeigt. Ha! Als ob irgendwas ihre göttliche Knisterschokolade ersetzen könnte auf die sie seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft so verrückt war. Nebenbei...wo hatte sie eigentlich die Tafel hingelegt?


End file.
